


Happy Valentines.

by SmuttyKonata (orphan_account)



Category: Assassination Classroom, Haikyuu!!, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Ball Gag, Cute, Daichi likes to be called master apparently, Damn, First Time, Hinata is impatient, Kageyama wants to do things RIGHT!, Karma just wants the best for his Nagi, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nagisa just absolutely loves Karma with all his smol heart, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Smut, The victuri one got real...., Those god damn aliens forcing Keith to become horny, Victor is really fucking kinky., Virginity, Youll see what I mean, Yuri Plisetsky finally wins a gold and Otabek wants to celebrate, Yuuri has been a good boy, aged up Plisetsky and Altin, ah how do I put this?, because like, but Victor still has a desire to tease him, i have no words., is he even this kinky in the anime?, it got kinky real quick., its because of the gag but still. Tsukki loves it, like quick as in nesquik quick., well he is now apparently., yamaguchi is drooling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SmuttyKonata
Summary: Just a bunch of smutty oneshots first my girlfriend as a valentines gift. ❤
Orphaned on Sunday 11th February 2018 by SmuttyKonata (KonataDMC)





	1. Karmagisa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Girlfriend).



"Now go!" Koro-sensei bellowed, "And don't forget to get me some chocolates!" He teased. Nagisa chuckled walking up to Karma.

"Happy Valentines Day, Nagi." Karma smiled, handing Nagisa a box chocolates wrapped in purple tissue paper, kissing him on his forehead. "You too Karma," Nagisa reached for Karma's hand and they left the building.

"You want to head over to mine today?" Karma smirked. Nagisa blushed heavily and slowly nodded. Karma chuckled and held Nagisa's hand tighter. "Dont worry about your mom tomorrow, ill take care of that." Nagisa smiled, thanking Karma, now closing in on it.

"After you Nagi." Karma chuckled as Nagisa hopped through the door. "Shall we carry on from where we left off the other week?" Karma smiled, sweetly-- surprisingly.

"Y-yeah." Nagisa whispered, Karma slowly moved his hand to cup Nagisa's cheek and tangled his fingers in his blue locks.

Nagisa and Karma both closed their eyes and closed the gap between them, their lips interlocking. 

While Karma's hand played with Nagisa's hair, Nagisa took one hand and met Karma's in his hair and took the other and intertwined their fingers. 

After staying like they were for a while, Karma removed his hand from Nagisa's cheek and started to remove the smaller male's clothes. Reluctantly-- because of the need to break the kiss-- Nagisa complied and lifted his arms.

When Nagisa was stripped bare to his boxers, he whined, "K-Karma, i-it's embarrassing..." Karma chuckled and began to remove his own clothes. 

Now they were both in nothing but their underwear and Karma took no hesitation in teasing Nagisa. He nipped at the bluenet's neck and gently traced his finger over the edge of his boxers.

Nagisa breathed heavily into Karma's hair and clutched onto his head with all his might. The moment Karma stopped to regain his breath, the smaller male quickly pushed him onto his back.

Nagisa kissed and sucked at his skin and made his way down the Karma's boxers, playing with the trim of the fabric with his fingers. He eventually took his boxers and removed them from his legs.

Karma gasped as the cold air hit his member and Nagisa licked the tip, getting a first taste of the male under him- for once. Nagisa hummed and took Karma inside his mouth. "Oh.. fuck.. Nagi..." Karma gasped.

 Nagisa took the response positively and hollowed his cheeks, humming against the foreign object in his mouth, making Karma cover his mouth with his hand and clutch onto Nagisa's hair.

Nagisa loved the soft tugs on his hair-- compared to the  _absolute torture_ his mother puts him through-- so he sucks harder and longer, taking Karma so deep in his mouth that he feels a small tickle on his upper lip.

"N-Nagi... Nagisa.. I.." Nagisa allowed Karma to fill his mouth and-- while Karma was still in his mouth-- swallowed all that leaked from it, making Karma keel over.

Nagisa removed his mouth with a pop and pulled himself back up to Karma's level. "D-Did I do good?" He asked innocently. "Fuck yeah." Karma smiled, "but now it's my turn." Nagisa smiled and let Karma pin him down onto the mattress.

He turned Nagisa onto his front so he looped his arm under and in between Nagisa's arm and torso, clutching onto his shoulder from underneath. 

Karma wasted no time in entearing his lubed up fingers into Nagisa's hole. Nagisa gasped at the feeling but quickly metled into the feeling, opening his legs wider. Karma added another digit and curled his fingers, causing Nagisa to spasm.

"A-Ahh.. k-karma.. t-there." He heaved into the sheets. "K-Karma j-just go i-inside... I need you..." Nagisa turned his head as much as he could to look Karma in the eyes.

Karma quickly removed his fingers making Nagisa whimpered and aligned his member. Nagisa felt the tip on the edge of his hole. "W-will it fit?"

"It will, but it might hurt, just bare with me okay? I won't move until you're okay." Karma stroked Nagisa's bare back. 

Nagisa frantically nodded and Karma pushed into him. Nagisa flinched, both at the pain and the feeling of being filled. Karma didn't move and gently massaged Nagisa's lower back until he gave the all clear to which Karma moved slowly.

Nagisa whined and begged Karma to move faster. Which Karma did in a heartbeat, and repeatedly hit that one spot in him over and over again. "Karma... I... I...!" Nagisa couldn't finish his sentence, a warm fluid filling him inside, a fluid that he had met once only a few minutes ago.

Karma chuckled softly and kissed Nagisa on the lips more passionately and softly than that of the mood a few moments prior.

"I love you Nagi." Karma sighed.

"I.. love you too... Karma.. n-now help me c-clean up." Nagisa smiled, panting. 


	2. Klance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Sex Pollen fic so this might turn out shitty but hey! Chapter two with some klance!  
> Side note sorry this is late!  
> ❤

"Everyone, please beware of the plant I mentioned!" Allura warned. Everyone nodded and flew out on their lions.

"Watch Keith get hit with that plant." Lance scoffed. Keith groaned. "I think it's more likely that you'll get hit with the plant, Lance." Pidge chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," Lance laughed along with her. "Guys, let's focus." Shiro commanded. They all agreed and returned to their mission.

They haven't found a need to form Voltron yet, but they weren't aware-- and neither were their lions-- that something was creeping up behind them, the only way they knew this was Keith's manic coughing.

"Keith!" Shiro yelled. "Lance, I hate to say this, but you were right, Keith got hit with that plant. Let's go back and regroup at the palace." He firmly orders and all five lions return to the Castle of Lions.

Once they all got back to the castle, Red denies everyone entry, most likely at Keith's request. "Red, please let us in, we need to make sure Keith is okay." Pidge pleaded.

Red hums at Lance. "Guys, I think she's telling me I can go in." They hesitantly nod and leave Lance and Red. The lion opens her mouth and lets Lance see Keith.

Lance was unsure of what to do when he saw him. He was keeled over and blushing profusely, holding his stomach. "L-Lance, l-leave. Just l-leave me a-alone." He breathed heavily.

"That plant did something to you huh?" Keith slowly nodded, "Y-Yeah... I feel... s-strange. I-I don't know what to do..." Lance could tell that Keith was scared, even Shiro would probably be scared in this situation.

"Can you stand?" Lance asked, holding out his hand for Keith to hold onto. Keith hesitantly took the hand and slowly stood up but fell onto Lance. "S-Sorry." Lance was going to respond but he felt somthing poke at the inside of his leg.  _No way._

"Keith.. are you... horny?" Keith looked shocked but nodded his head, lowering it so his mullet covered his eyes. "I-It happened w-when the p-plant hit me."

"What like some sort of pollen?" Keith didn't respond, but his breathing got heavier. Lance felt... unsure. He felt Keith take one final heavy breath but the groan was clearly in defeat than victory.

"I-It d-didn't w-work." He mumbled, embarrassed. Lance sighed, blushing heavily. "I'm going to try something, but it doesn't mean anything okay? Just to get you up and running again. Understand?" Lance said firmly.

Keith nodded, but he suddenly felt Lance's lips against his neck. "L-Lance? W-what are you-- eep!" He yelped as the Cuban gently bit his neck.

"Helping you." Lance whispered, "Now stop shifting." Keith finally surrendered and let Lance do his thing. But he jumped when Lance reached for the rim of his pants. "W-Woah. What..? I know you're h-helping me b-but this is t-too much!" 

"I'm going to try something else. Let's see if this works. Don't fidgit." Lance hummed, making Keith panic slightly.

Lance pulled down Keith's boxers and quickly took in the head without warning. "Hnng!" Keith tried not to squirm, and to no suprise, it was in vain. "Hmm. That doesn't work either. I guess there's no choice." Lance whispered to himself.

"Sorry, Keith. I have no choice." Lance pushed in, expecting it to be tight and for Keith to cry in pain, but he just gasped and his hole wasn't nearly as tight as he'd expected.

"I-Its n-not me!" Keith gripped onto Lance's arm. "I-It was that p-lant!" He tried to convince Lance that what he didn't wasn't of his own volition. 

"It's okay, you did what you had to do." Lance moved his head up to Keith's earoom and gently kissed the lobe.

"L-Lance, m-move p-please," Keith begged. "J-Just get i-it over with!" He subconciously moved his hips to get some friction. Lance chuckled and complied with his request. 

It wasnt long until Keith came, he insisted that Lance keep going until he came too. But Keith was extremely sensitive now. "Hnng! Ahhn!" He moaned, a higher pitch than his usual voice, sweat rolled down the bridge of Lance's nose and tapped Keith's forehead.

Lance took a final breath and released his load into Keith as he squirted for what seemed to be the fourth time and he took a final breath.

"You good now?" Lance asked, his face completly flushed.

"I'm good now, t-thank you.. Lance." Keith heaved. Red hummed at the two.  _Thank you, Blue Paladin. You make quite the pair._


	3. Vikturi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AANNNDDDD here's no. 3  
> ❤

"Ah! V-Victor!" Yuri moaned as the small pink device tapped his hole. Victor just smiled at the response. He took the controller for the device and turned it up to max power, teasing Yuri, the device still not entering his hole.

"V-Victor! P-please stop... t-teasing me." He begged, "I-I've been g-good, s-so st-stop teasing... p-please!" He begged.

"That's right, you've been very good, Yuri. Won't you let me have my fun?" Victor smirked as Yuri whimpered, enduring the tease.

"V-Victor~~!" Yuri squirmed, causing Victor to tut at him. "J-Just f-fill me... p-please!"

"Now, now, Yuri." Victor lowered himself to Yuri's ear. "Don't be so hasty, you don't want to make me put  _that_ on do you?" Yuri hastily shook his head. 

"N-no. I-I'll b-be good!" He grinded onto the vibrator. "You want this so badly, yeah?" Yuri nodded.

"Fine then, you take in in deep okay? Show me how deep you can take it." Victor smirked, pushing it far in, making Yuri yelp, and to Yuri's suprise, he pulled out another, of the same type, same model, but now a lovely teal colour. 

"V-Victor, p-please," Victor turned the teal device to the max power, also, taking it to his-- now stretched and clenched-- hole. "Ah-ah," Victor clicked his tongue. 

"Won't you take this one too? Teal is definitely your colour." Victor chuckled.

Yuri panted with no real response as the two devices completely worked him from the inside. "V-victor! I-I want y-you..." Yuri moaned.

"I think you deserve it. You've been very good Yuri." Victor pulled the two vibrators out from inside Yuri and pulled down his own boxers. 

"But... if you want me, Yuri, you have to let me put it on." Yuri panted for a moment as if contemplating, but in the end he agreed.

"Good boy." Victor reached into the bag and pulled out a metal ring, and slid it onto Yuri's throbbing cock. At this point just tapping the member was enough to make him squirm.

Finally, Victor had pulled in to Yuri's loose hole and began aiming to find that one pleasurable spot, that one spot that everyone has inside them. "Ahhnnn! V-Victor! R-right there! P-please! R-right there!" Yuri pleaded.

Victor took up Yuri's beg and continued to thrust in that one spot. "Ahh! Uggh! Ahhnn!" Yuri moaned with every hasty thrust, his body spasming but no release. Victor chuckled at the sight infront of him.

"Oh sweet Yuri, did you really want to cum so quickly? We didn't even get to the best part, eh?" Victor looked into Yuri's confused eyes.

"B-best part?" Yuri yelped as Victor took him and laid his body across his legs. Yuri paled, he knew exactly what Victor was going to do.

"V-vict-- ah!" The slap of skin on skin echoed. "V-vic- Ahhn!" Yuri felt like he was going too explode. "V-victor!" He gripped relentlessly to Victor's thighs.

Victor slapped Yuri's bare skin again, not too hard, but hard enough to send waves of pleasure to Yuri's teased and captive-under-Victor's-control dick. "V-vICtor j-jUST l-let ME! c-cUM!"

Victor slapped him with a small chuckle, his voice raising in volume and shock with each spank. Eventually, when Yuri's ass had gone a painful shade of red, Victor took Yuri and returned him to laying on his back.

Victor readied his fingers at the cold metal ring, "Cum for me Yuri." He whispered, taking the toy off.

The raven underneath the Russian spasmed as long thick strands of white erupted from the head of his dick. "V-Victor... i-I love you." He panted. 

"I love you too, Yuri.... I didn't hurt you did I?" He quickly started to panic, gently rubbing Yuri's ass.

"N-No. I-I loved it." 

Victor sighed. "I'm glad."


	4. KageHina

"Are.you sure you want this, Hinata?" Kageyama asked, moving some of his orange hair out of his face.

Hinata looked Kageyama in the eyes and nodded. "I do. I want my first time with you Kageyama." 

Kageyama smiled at took Hinata's cheek gently. "I'm not going to do anything stupid, im just going to do it the old fashioned way, okay?" Hinata nodded, melting into Kageyama's touch.

"O-Okay. I trust you..." Hinata whispered. "T-Take care of me," he muttered.

Kageyama went in for a small kiss as his hands wondered from Hinata's hair to his chest to the pale of his back to underneath his shirt.

Hinata gasped into the kiss. Kageyama pulled away and moved his lips to his neck. "K-Kageyama..." Hinata breathed. "H-hurry up... please..." 

"Nope. I'm going to make sure you get the whole experience." Kageyama's voice vibrated against the base of his neck, reaching up to gently tug on his earlobe with his teeth.

"Haaa..." Hinata moaned. Kageyama moved and shifted his way to Hinata's crotch. He mouthed the boy through the thin fabric of his boxers as his pants were miraculously tossed aside.

He took his finger moved the fabric to the side as he prodded against his hole, warning Hinata of what was to come. "Ahh! K-Kageyama! I-it hurts!" 

"It will to start but it will fade I promise." Kageyama reached up to kiss Hinata's tears away. Hinata's breathing had calmed and Kageyama added another digit.

The process rinsed and repeated once more and now three fingers were inside Hinata and Kageyama was prepping Hinata for him to start moving.

"Kageyama!" He moaned. "I-It hurts! It feels good but it hurts!" Hinata cried, Kageyama used his free hand to wipe away his tears, taking Hinata's hand into his.

His fingers inside of Hinata began to build up a steady pace and Hinata claimed he was ready. "Kageyama... p-please."

 Kageyama smiled softly and nodded, he removed his fingers after believing he had stretched the ginger out and aligned his cock. "W-will it fit?" Hinata asked, hesitantly. 

Kageyama shushed Hinata and slowly entered Hinata. "Ahhh!" He screamed in pain. Hinata held onto Kageyama's hands and squeezed them until it didn't hurt anymore.

"Are you okay?" Hinata nodded and begged for Kageyama to start. He slowly thrusted his hips to the base of his shaft and once a steady pace was built Hinata asked for more, clawing at Kageyama's back. 

Kageyama built up the pace and continued until Hinata gasped. "I-I feel weird, s-something.... somethings coming out!" He breathed heavily and released onto Kageyama's and his own stomach.

Kageyama pulled out and finished himself off before washing his hand and cuddling Hinata. "K-Kageyama?"

"Yes, Hinata?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." 


	5. TsukkiYama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I was struggling on content so it's quite short too.

* * *

"Are you ready, Tadashi?" Kei asked, rubbing his thumbs over his partner's neck. Tadashi hummed against his gag.

"--ore --ukki," he panted, drool running down the side of his mouth. Kei pushed his thumbs down on either side of Tadashi's neck, causing his eyes to roll up into his head and his breathing to quicken through the gag.

Kei didn't let up the pace of his hips and wheezes of what should be moans escaped Tadashi's mouth. Tadashi looked into Kei's eyes, blinking twice.

They had agreed that blinking once was a sign for him to loosen his grip, and twice to tighten. Kei tightened his grip on Tadashi's neck.

"Mnng," Tadashi breathed. He could tell he was close and brought his hands to Kei's arms. Keith rammed into Tadashi, a grunt leaving his lips with each thrust.

"Ukki... eeash," he begged. Kei thrust his hips a couple more times before Tadashi let out a mewl from behind his gag. Kei smiled when taking it off.

"Are you okay, Tadashi?" Kei kissed his partner's lips. Tadashi nodded. "B-But you didn't come yet,"

He sounded disappointed with himself. "L-Let me help you, Kei." Kei smiled and allowed the freckled boy do as he wished.  

Tadashi took the head of Kei's member and he felt Kei tug on his hair, making him hollow his cheeks and suck harder.

Kei tugging on his hair was a sign of him begging to let him finish, and Tadashi let him. Kei came in a large thick load that Tadashi had no trouble taking down.

"You're always so good with your mouth, Tadashi." Kei kissed the boy.

"Hehe," he chuckled, "Thank you, Kei,"


	6. Daisuga

"Ah! D-Daichi...!" Suga mewled, receiving a hit on his bare ass. "What did I say?"

Suga gulped, "S-Sorry, M-master." Suga tried to stretch his way out of the zip-ties that Daichi had put him in. "That's better."

Daichi continued to spank Suga until he deemed him ready. "Ahh!" Suga heaved as Daichi pushed a finger in him without warning.

Daichi took the finger and roamed around inside of Suga, and his-- now streching-- hole. "M-Master, p-please!" Suga clawed at Daichi's thighs. 

Daichi prodded his finger around more until his reached the one spot inside him. "Ahhnn! M-Master... p-please...! R-right there!" He panted.

Daichi pushed another finger into Suga and the silver haired male yelped in pain. Daichi stopped moving his fingers and rubbed his hands at the base of his back, relieving the tension.

"You're okay, Suga." He reassured, "It'll go soon." Suga then nodded and Daichi continued to move his fingers.

"Ah! P-please...! Daichi please!" Daichi didn't correct Suga and removed his fingers with a pop, aligning his cock with Suga's stretched hole.

Daichi slowly pushed himself into Suga and paused for a moment and allowed Suga to catch his breath. "D-Daichi... ahh... f-fuck, Daichi please!"

Daichi chuckles as he pushed into Suga up to his base and pulled out to the tip before repeating. Suga gasped at the painfully slow motion. 

Suga didn't need to say a word before Daichi caught on and quickened the pace of his hips. "F-Fuck, Daichi you're so g-good!" Suga panted as the knot in his stomach tightened. 

"D-Daichi... I-I...!" Suga keeled over as the thick white strands shot out from his cock and Daichi sped up his pace even more, ramming into Suga's sensitive hole before he came himself. 

Suga gasped and panted but his breathing calmed and Daichi pecked his lips. "Love you, Suga."

The male chucked, "I love you too, Daichi."


	7. OtaYuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! I'm gonna be on time for once XD ❤  
> EDIT: oooor naah... the struggle is real guys. But I'm glad to see you're enjoying reading this as I am writing it.  
> Also this is my first time writing Otayuri at all let alone a smut for them... so.... prepare for the ooc-ness.  
> Oo struggling for content now XD

"And here we see Yuri Plisetsky finally receiving his gold medal."

"That's right and here we see his boyfriend Otabek Altin congratulating him, Plisetsky has worked so hard under his successor, Victor Nikiforov's coaching." The announcer smiled. 

* * *

"Beka!" Yuri grinned, "I did it, Beka!" Otabek smiled in response.

"I knew you could do it, Yuri." Yuri chuckled and wrapped his arms around Otabek's neck, taking him into a kiss.

All of the girls in the crowd screamed and the two boys just held each other tighter in all the chaos. "I think you deserve a reward, Yuri."

"What?"

* * *

"A-Ah! B-Beka!" Yuri gasped as Otabek pecked at his neck, tangling his fingers in his hair. "Beka...!" He panted. 

"Yuri..." Otabek whispered, recieving a mix between a hum and a moan. "I want to try something."

"A-Ahh... j-just... n-no pain...!" He heaved, hiding his gave in the crook of his arm. Otabek kissed at the skin on his arm, before moving to grab a small item.

"Beka... w-what... why do you have that?" Yuri gasped at what it was... it was a small, smaller than normal, vibrator. 

"It was for sale in our nearest shop. I thought you might like it." Otabek admitted, kissing and marking his neck.

Yuri gulped and allowed Otabek to enter his tongue into his mouth. "Mnn. Beka..." 

"Yuri." Otabek hummed.

He placed his fingers to the hole of the boy underneath him and prodded gently. Yuri flinched and chuckled. "Are you okay, Yuri?"

"I'm fine Beka." Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek's neck, pulling him closer. Otabek kissed Yuri and continued to prod at the small hole.

"B-Beka." Yuri mewled, Otabek entered his first finger and felt Yuri clench around him

After squirming from Otabek entering two more fingers Otabek finally positioned himself. Otabek looked to Yuri, asking for permission and Yuri tightened his grip on his neck.

"Please Beka." Yuri smiled, gasping when Otabek pushed his member into the hole.

"Yuri..." Otabek repeatedly pushed his cock in and pulling it out to the tip. "Yuri..." He whispered.

"B-Beka, i-im going to... ahhn!" Yuri gasped as he released his load onto his and Otabek's stomachs. "S-Sorry Beka."

"Nonsense. You were great."

Yuri smiled, kissing Otabek's nose. "Thank you." He chuckled.

 


	8. Karmagisa AU ver. ON HOLD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried for this one but it wasn't really working out. I might try again but for now I'll work on the next one.   
> Please leave a bunch of AUs for me to use for these next seven.   
> Sorry again.   
> Sorry Rin ❤

Sorry about this

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentines gift for my girlfriend that also has a valentines story. Hopefully one everyday until Valentines! Hence the 14 chapters.  
> Happy Valentines Day. ❤


End file.
